Nerves
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: James works up the nerve to ask out a certain blonde haired green eyed beauty. Rated for mild language. Kames. One-Shot


James woke up that morning with A groan as the sunshine beamed in his bedroom windows onto his face. He rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up for the day ahead. He showered, shaved, and got dressed. He's wearing a navey blue long sleeved shirt with white trim, dark denim jeans and bright orange shoes with highlighter yellow laces. He fixed his hair so that is was perfect before making his way downstairs.

He walked into his kitchen to be greeted by his mother who was lost in her world of work on her laptop. Oblivious to her son who walked by her twice. James sighed and cleared his thorat, "Morning mom."

Startled, Mrs. Diamond looked up from her work to smile softly at her son. "Good morning James, sleep well?"

"Yes, until the sun came up." James joked as he took a bite of an apple.

Brooke got up from the table and put her laptop in its designated carrier. "I'd love to talk more with you sweet heart but I have to go to work now. Have a nice day." She said sweetly then he kissed James on the top of his head before going out the door to work.

James threw the apple away in frustration. Have a good day? Like that was going to happen. He was nothing but a bundle of nerves. He could hardly eat because of what day it was. Well it's a Tuesday but that's not the point. The point is the importance of today. Today is the day he's going to finally ask Kendall out on a date.

James has had a big time crush on Kendall since they were in the sixth grade. They've been friends forever but it was then that James started to see Kendall's real beauty. Inside an out. And his crush on his best friend turned into heart stopping love by the ninth grade. James has loved him since. And of corse he never said anything in the past because he thought it would ruin their friendship.

But they're in grade twelve now and it's two months from graduating. After that he may not get to see Kendall or any of his friends for a really long time. What with college and then having to go to work and focus on that.

If Kendall was his boyfriend then he'd never have to say good-bye to the beautiful blonde. Just thinking about him made James' heart sore and do flips.

Looking at the clock James saw tht if he didn't leave right now and he'd be late for school. So he took off out the front door and got into his car then left for school. When he got there his heart started beating faster. He parked his car and made his way inside the school looking for his friends.

He got to his locker and found his three best friends standing there waiting for him to arrive. When James got a load of Kendall he got more nervous because Kendall looked great today. He's wearing a black short sleeved shirt, blue plaid long sleeved shirt with the buttons undone, light blue jeans with faded knees and Colgate white sneakers.

James was so nervous he thought he was going to puke.

"There's James ." Carlos said as he pointed said guy out to the rest of his friends. James sucked in a breath and made his way over, heart pounding and stomach in knots.

"Morning guys, what's up?" James asked to be friendly but couldn't take his mind off of what he has to do today.

"Oh nothing much. Logan's being boring again telling us the difference between a stew and a soup." Kendall replied blandly as he looked back over to his smart friend.

"Well there is a difference." Logan protested and James just tuned them out so he could think about how he was going to go about asking Kendall out.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the bell went off telling them it was time for first class. 'Damn', James thought 'I don't have first class with him. Shit.'

The only class James did have with Kendall that day was English but that, of course wasn't until the end of the day. So James didn't see Kendall all day except for lunch but couldn't get him alone. And even if he did he had no idea what to say.

By the time English rolled around James took the seat next to Kendall but still couldn't think of anything to say to him. Not that Kendall was paying attention to him, he was focused on the work the teacher had given the class to do.

But James' mind was to much of a mess to think about anything but Kendall who smelled like heaven today. James felt his pants grow tight and had to breath deeply to calm himself down. The final bell to go home went off and everyone piled out of the room to leave. Kendall was about to get away when James finally found his voice. "Hey, Kendall wait!" He yelled and Kendall stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

'Come on you can do it.' James told himself. "Need a ride home?" He asked and mentally kicked himself.

"Sure, thanks." Kendall agreed and walked with James to his car.

When they got to the car James paused. 'Its now or never.' "Umm... Kendall?"

Kendall turned to James " Yeah?"

"Umm... What are you doing this Friday night after school?" James asked hoping his voice didn't sound nervous.

"Well we have hockey practice until five but I'm free any time after that. Why?" Kendall asked.

'Here goes.' "Well I was woundering if maybe, you'd like to go to a movie. With me." James asked hoping for the best.

"Will Carlos and Logan be there?"

"No."

"Is this a date?" Kendall asked and James froze for a second but was fine. He couldn't lie to him.

"Would you be mad if it was?"

Kendall smiled gently at him and walked over to James. "No James I wouldn't be. I've been waiting for you to ask me out for a few years now."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'd love to go with you." Kendall answered and placed a soft kiss on James' cheek making him smile.

"Great! Does eight o'clock work?"

"It sure does." Kendall said getting into the passenger side of James' car and James in the driver seat. "There's just one problem."

James frowned. Oh no way could be wrong? "What's that?"

"I missed." Kendall replied and before James could question it, soft lips met his. He kissed back and he felt like he was on cloud nine maybe even higher. It was the best kiss he ever had. They pulled apart both have huge smiles on there faces.

" Wanna take me home now?" Kendall asked.

"Sure but on one condition." James said and Kendall raised one eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Be my boyfriend ?" James asked and Kendall smiled from eat to ear bright green eyes shining, making James go weak in the knees at the very sight .

"Sure thing James ."

James drove Kendall home and they have each other a soft kiss good-bye. As James drove home himself he felt very proud. One for being able to ask Kendall out, and two for getting over his nerves.


End file.
